


I'm Not Stubborn

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: London 2012 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gymnastics, London, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Angelica is about to take on a whole new challenge in her writing career, covering sports. And she couldn't be happier.





	I'm Not Stubborn

As soon as Angelica had gotten the email from Alex telling her Angie had made the Olympic team she was dying to cover the games. Especially since she and her family were planning to move back to Albany by the end of the year so Angelica wanted to make sure her career in London went out with a bang, what better bang was there than the Olympics?

Angelica hastily made her way to her editor's office, notes in hand as to why she should be the one allowed to cover the women's gymnastics portion.

Oscar was typing away at his computer when she knocked on his open doorway. He looked up and flashed her a smile. 

"Angelica," he greeted, "How are you, love?"

It had taken a little bit of time for Angelica to get used to Oscar and the way he spoke. He called everybody "love" regardless of their gender or age. It was kind of sweet.

"Oscar I kind of have a big favor to ask," Angelica bit her lip. 

"What kind of favor?" Oscar adjusted his glasses.

"An Olympic sized favor?" Angelica started.

Oscar began to lean back in his chair, "An Olympic sized favor?"

Angelica nodded, "I want to cover women's gymnastics."

Oscar's eyebrows shot up, "I seem to remember you saying at one point that your only request was to never cover the sport."

"This isn't just any sports game, it's the Olympics," Angelica said, "and its gymnastics, which is actually interesting."

"And why should I put you on the story as opposed to someone who normally covers the sports beat?" Oscar asked.

Angelica looked down at the list in her hand, bullet points of perfectly crafted and logical arguments. 

"Okay, here's the truth," she said, crumpling her notes up, "I could go into some long explanation about how this is good for the organization and visibility and all that, but honestly my oldest niece is on the US team."

Oscar began to chuckle, "Well that is certainly very impressive."

"So?" Angelica pressed.

"If you're certain you can accurately get down everything that happens," Oscar paused, "then you can cover the women's gymnastics events."

Angelica grinned. 

"I want you to cover the men's events too," Oscar told her, "we don't have enough extra people for you to only take half the gymnastics."

"Fine," Angelica agreed, "force me to watch big, buff men getting all shiny and sweaty while they show off their strength."

 

"It sounds like it's going to be such a drag for you," Oscar chuckled. 

 

"I'll get by," Angelica said with a shrug, "somehow."


End file.
